1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector that projects an image.
2. Related Art
In related art, a projector that projects an image is fixed to a ceiling, a wall surface, or any other surface of a room in some cases, and there is a proposed apparatus for hanging and installing such a projector (see JP-A-2002-344846 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,344,655, for example). In the configuration described in JP-A-2002-344846, a top plate of a projector is securely fixed to a ceiling with bolts. U.S. Pat. No. 8,344,655 describes that a DLP (digital light processor) is supported by a track of a track lighting system to which a plurality of lighting apparatus can be attached and the DLP is controlled via the track.
To fix a projector to a ceiling or any other surface, it is necessary not only to, of course, prevent the projector from falling but also to fix the projector securely enough to prevent inclination and shift of a projected image during use of the projector. As a result, the position and projection direction of the projector can be changed only in a limited sense, and the changes are not readily made. For example, the apparatus described in JP-A-2002-344846 uses a bolt/nut-based mechanism that allows adjustment of the angle at which the projector is attached, but the range over which the attachment angle is adjusted is small, and the position where the projector is attached cannot be changed.